Not How It's Suppose To Happen
by BubblesPopElectric
Summary: Sirius Black is living the perfect life with his fiancé at Grimmauld Place, along with Remus Lupin and his girlfriend. Well, as perfect as it can be with the Wizarding War going on against the Dark Lord. Take's place during the Marauder's Era and goes throughout Harry's days. New characters and characters that we all know and love. AU, OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! This is something that I thought of while talking to my really close friend. AU, as I've tweaked a few things. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any one that is mentioned except for my OC's *sobs***

"SIRIUS! What did I say about terrorizing Tia?!" A woman about the age of twenty stood with her hands on her hips.

Sirius Black froze in his tracks trying to tip-toe away from the outburst that he knew was coming. He chuckled nervously as he turned around to face his fiancé. The sight of her really took his breath away as he gazed at the red hair and blue eyes before him. He licked his lips in anticipation. "Yes, love?"

The woman groaned in response. "You can't be terrorizing Tia. You know that she gets overly emotional easily. Why do you even do it?" She put her hands down in a humph.

Sirius walked slowly over to the frustrated witch and put his hands up in defense. "She was mumbling about how Remus wasn't coming home tonight and I merely asked why. She blew up on me, saying that I should know. That he's my best friend. I don't know what happened really." He shrugged his shoulders.

The red head in front of him took a deep breath when he got closer. He always has a way to calm her down by just _being. _"Ok, but you could always help calm her down. Don't just leave the room. She's freaking out that you don't like her anymore."

The black haired wizard chuckled as he put his arms around the way smaller witch's waist. He was easily a foot taller than her. "Kitten, I will always love your twin. You may not be _actual_ twins, but you're twins nonetheless. I have to accept that you come in a package."

The small witch beamed up at him with love in her eyes. "Thank you, honey. That really means a lot." She lightly swatted his arm. "But I better have most of your love."

Sirius doesn't become serious often but right then he became very much so. "Sarah, you have my heart. You're the first woman to have ahold of it. Why do you think I proposed on our two year anniversary? Speaking of which, we need to start our wedding plans."

The humor in Sarah's eyes shown through ten fold with a wide smile. "Sirius, you only proposed yesterday. I thought you said we weren't marrying until our next anniversary because you wanted to only remember one date?"

"Well, maybe I want to get married sooner. I mean, once we start having children I will have to remember even more dates."

"How many children do you plan on having with me?" Her arms went up to wrap over his neck and she gave him a light kiss on his nose.

The older wizard by two months positively beamed. "Why, five of course."

Sarah visibly gagged playfully and laughed, pushing her fiancé away from her. "I don't know if I could do that mentally, thank you though. But anyway, please go make up with Tia. Do whatever it takes to make her smile for you. Remus is gone on Order duty and she doesn't even know where. I don't know how I would be if that were you." She kissed him sweetly on the lips and walked towards to kitchen to make dinner.

Sirius smiled after her and walked off in the opposite direction to look for Sarah's best friend. As he walked the halls of Grimmauld Place, his mind wandered to the day he literally ran into Sarah and Tia on a Hogsmeade trip just over two years earlier while they attended Hogwarts. Her excitement over the snow was too much for him to wrap his brain around and her best friend, who they call each other twins, was running around with her. Him and Remus had stopped dead in their tracks at that moment and just watched. Sirius remembered James laughing at them saying, "And this is exactly like the moment that I had fallen in love with Lily." Their laughter was so mesmerizing to both him and Remus. They had looked at each other and knew that they had to get and keep the two girls. And that they did. In only three months time they had befriended, dated, and claimed the two girls as their own. It was a tad harder on Sirius' part, as he was known to have every Hogwarts' female woo-ed over him. Sarah didn't trust him as much as Tia trusted Remus. But eventually Sarah gave in and decided to give him a shot. And look at them now, engaged and living with their best friends. James and Lily lived in Godric's Hallow with their new son, and his nephew, Harry. Peter popped in once in awhile, but he seemed busy nowadays.

As he came to, he smiled to himself. Life was really good and he hoped nothing messed it up. He wandered to the library, where he guessed Tia had ended up. Her and Sarah love their books. Low and behold, he walked through the door and there was the brown haired, brown eyed witch curled up in a ball on the chair by the open window to get natural light on her pages. Sirius smirked. He can totally see what Remus sees in her and he was extremely happy for them.

With a quick clear of his throat, Tia looked up in a startled manner. She visibly calmed when she saw that it was Sirius, and then grew nervous. She bit her bottom lip and put her book down, but didn't get up. "Hello, Sirius."

He sighed and walked over to Tia, sitting on the couch across from her chair. "Look, Tia, I didn't mean to make you snap. I know how you get when you're emotional and I should have calmed you down. But then again, I really was only asking where Remus was, but Sarah told me that he wasn't allowed to say anything to anyone. I'm sorry. You know I love you like a sister, right? I love that you and Sarah have a tight bond like us Marauders have and that you're involving Lily in everything. I know James appreciates it a lot." He only stopped when Tia put up a hand.

She smiled as she stopped him before he could start rambling and she stood to sit next to him. "I know, Sirius. I overreacted and I'm sorry as well. I do love you, as much as the others. You're good for my twin."

Sirius let out a huge sigh of relief and hugged her tight with a hand going to her head, ruffling her hair. "You're a great person, T. Please learn to calm down. Remus can only do so much for you."

Both him and Tia laughed at the on-going joke between them as they got up to leave the library. As they were walking out the door to find their way to the kitchen, Tia suddenly stopped in her tracks with a nice "o" to her lips. Sirius looked at her curiously and then had a look of playful horror. "Tag, you're it!" Tia full on punched him in the arm and ran so fast towards her best friend with a squeal.

Sirius barked out a laugh and ran after her. They have been playing tag for a good year and a half now and he knows Sarah loves watching them have a brother-sister bond, as he never grew up with a sister. Just like he loves that his best mates have that same bond with his fiancé. Sirius smiled again. Fiancé. He likes the sound of that. He can't wait to call her his wife.

As he ran into the kitchen, he tripped and caught himself on the kitchen table. He looked over at Sarah in shock and she shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, honey. My twin always wins."

He growled and shook his head in defeat. There was no going winning with this little witch.

Tia smiled widely and indicated the plates on the counter. "Should we set the table? Sarah made a great meal."

Sirius looked at the many plates on the counter and furrowed his eyebrows. "Are we expecting the Order tonight?"

Sarah looked up at him with worry in her eyes. "I got an owl from Dumbledore saying to expect the Order and a few others. I think he's recruiting more."

Sirius hugged her. "It's ok, love. I think he's just being cautious."

The three of them sighed and got to setting the table.

**A/N: PLEASE leave a review! It would be much appreciated! I want to know what everyone thinks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's. **

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

The sight that Tia was witnessing was definitely one for the books. She really wished that she had her muggle camera to capture the moment that Sarah took a step into Hogsmeade and disappeared. Like, Sarah _literally_ disappeared after taking that step. There was a huge mound of snow and she wanted to step on it. Tia thinks her red headed friend didn't know that the snow would be like a really quick version of quick sand. As she is cracking up laughing at her now invisible friend, Sarah dug her way out of the mound and glared at her best friend.

"Tia! I'm stuck! Come help me, please!"

"You know, twin, it's such a bummer that I have to help you. Being even shorter really suits you." The brown haired girl towered over Sarah and she laughed even harder.

Sarah pouted and crossed her arms; everything below was gone. "I'm already so much shorter than you. Shut up and help me out."

The taller witch took hold of her hands and pulled as hard as she could. Sarah quelled from the tug and came out of the snow mound, landing right onto her feet and brushing snow off her clothes. "I forgot how strong you are."

"Well, you are tiny and super light."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't born as a giant."

"I'm not a giant! I mean, look at Hagrid!"

Sarah and Tia both doubled over in laughter and held onto each other as not to fall over. This was a normal thing for them. Have a fight and laugh it off, is their motto! These two have a special bond and it's hard to find with just anyone. Tia had met her on the Hogwarts Express their first year and have been inseparable since, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Both being American really helped the two outcasts stick together. Tia knew they were stuck with each other for life; she just hopes their future husbands will be best mates. She smiled to herself and zoned back in on Sarah who was now running around in glee. She shook her head in amusement. Every year the red headed witch was ecstatic for the snow and the brown haired witch didn't know why.

The two girls played in the snow for possibly 30 minutes before they heard someone laugh really loudly behind them. Tia turned around first and spotted the four guys she did not want to interact with. The Marauders were well known at Hogwarts for their infamous pranks. How James Potter became Head Boy she didn't know. She glimpsed over at Sarah and groaned softly to herself when she saw that she was actually turning red faced! Oh dear Merlin, Sarah needs to not let this stuff get to her.

"Hey, Potter, why are you laughing at us? That isn't very nice. We were just having a bit of fun. I bet you of all people are familiar with the term, yes?" She was going to stick Potter in his place for laughing at their snow play. Who cares if they were acting like first years? It's the last year of school before the real world hit them all so they might as well make the most of it.

James Potter put his hands up in defense and shook his head. "I wasn't laughing at that, Lewis, honest. I was laughing at poor Sirius and Remus here." He pointed at the two boys in question and I could have sworn I saw the two blush. She looked at them curiously.

"Are my ears not working? Is Sirius Black not able to speak a word?" Tia smirked at Sarah's remark.

"Don't worry, Williams, I can do many more things with my mouth that doesn't involve me to talk." Black retorted so smoothly to Sarah that Tia noticed her eyes go a few shades darker than her normal blue. Uh oh, Tia knew that look and it wasn't the normal angry dark blue. Sarah has a way with going weak at the knees when Sirius says those sort of things. No matter how many times her best friend says she doesn't like Sirius Black, Tia knew otherwise. Every girl in Hogwarts has a crush on him. Well, minus herself. Don't get it wrong, she sees the appeal, but she had another male in mind for herself.

To save her tiny witch friend from embarrassment, she spoke up. Her words were dripping with sarcasm. "Black, you can't get enough ego boosts from others so you retort to boosting it yourself? How humble of you."

Potter shot in like lightening. "Well, at least we have more than one friend."

The tall witch could just _see_ the glare that shot out of Sarah's eyes and she spoke with fire as she walked up to Potter, poking him in the chest. "Quality is better than quantity! What Lily sees in you is beyond us." Her best friend stormed away.

Tia decided to choose her words wisely as she could see the shock in the Marauder's eyes. "Whereas I don't care to only having a few friends, it really hurts Sarah. Especially since it isn't rare for the Williams' family to be outcasts. You should pay attention in History of Magic." With that, she turned on her toes and walked into Hogsmeade after her hurt friend. Knowing Sarah, she's probably at the The Three Broomsticks waiting for her Butterbeer.

A few weeks later, more like two months, had Tia looking for Sarah so they could do their homework. She was walking the corridors when she heard frantic whispering around the corner, so she slowed her pace to peak around. What she saw was the Marauder's hunched over what looked to be a large piece of parchment paper.

"Sirius, you can't just go pop up next to Sarah to see what she's up to. She hasn't talked to us in weeks, remember?" Tia recognized that voice to belong to Potter.

Black whisper yelled, "But she's there in the Room of Requirement! I saw her disappear in there just 30 minutes ago. Why can't I talk to her? She's pissy towards you right now, remember, Prongs?"

Tia cursed to herself. Of course she's in the Room of Requirement! They were going to do their homework there anyway. But how did these three know about the room, and how did they know Sarah was there...? Tia knows that Sarah is good about knowing if people are following her.

This time, Remus spoke up and she couldn't see his face but knew he was rolling his eyes. She knew his demeanor quite well. "Sirius, if you haven't noticed, she's been avoiding you since you proclaimed your undying love for her. She's a little freaked out." Tia silently chuckled to herself. Freaked out was an understatement. She knew her best friend was stressing out on if him and her should date or not. She understood her stress, as he was the ladies man at Hogwarts. "Plus, you're the ladies man at Hogwarts right now and she's probably thinking about if she can trust you or not." Right you are, Remus. Tia loved how observant he is.

At that, Peter spoke up. "He's right, Padfoot."

"Oh shut it, Moony. Wormtail." She wondered what those nicknames meant.

She didn't have time to think about anything or on how to move as all four of them rounded the corner at the same time. How did they move so stealth like?! She stood grounded and squeaked, which made Peter squeak. She saw Remus give her a small smile.

"What are you doing spying on us, Lewis?"

She turned and looked at Potter. "Your girlfriend is looking for you."

He beamed so bright that Tia swore light shown off his teeth. "Lily flower! Come, Peter, let's go find her. Bye, Sirius, Remus." With that, the two were gone and she was left with the two she's been wanting alone since she learned of Black confessing to Sarah.

She giggled. "Too easy."

"That wasn't very nice, Lewis. What if Lily doesn't really want to see him?" Lupin chuckled with her.

Sirius gave him an incredulous look. "Have you not seen them snogging twenty-four, seven?"

"I'm not one to get turned on by watching his mate snog his girlfriend, unlike you."

At that, Sirius blushed and mumbled. "That's not what I meant."

Tia giggled at their banter. "You British and your terms."

Lupin smiled and she smiled back at him. "You have odd sayings as well, Tia. Being American and all. Don't think it's just us."

"Ok, lovebirds. You can go snog now. It's ok to do after a week of dating, you know."

"Sirius, just because you're bitter that Sarah won't like you back..." Remus smiled at Tia again and put his arm around her. She loved the feeling of being in his arms. She felt safe.

Black grumbled and crossed his arms.

Tia smiled at Black and offered him a hand. "Come on, let's go to the Room of Requirement so you can get the girl who I know likes you back."

He gladly took her hand and let her and Remus lead the way, even though all he wanted to do was run there. He had a hop in his step, at least. Tia could feel the excitement radiating off of him and she smiled for her twin's happiness that will take place in less than five minutes. They got there in probably two minutes with how fast Black was walking actually.

The door to the room opened to reveal Sarah not even studying. She was laying on the couch that she willed there and was making sparks come out of her wand. Tia walked up quietly so that she was right above Sarah's head and cleared her throat.

"Sorry I'm late, twin. I had some... business to take care of." With that, Sarah sat up and her eyes immediately landed on Black. She blushed and shyly put her head down.

Tia stepped back with Remus to give them some space. Black spoke up first.

"Sarah, I've already told you that I love you about two weeks ago and you have been avoiding me since. I really don't appreciate that you won't give me the time to explain myself to you. I know you may be worried that I will not stay with you long, but you know what? I plan on being with you for a very long time. Possibly forever. I stopped seeing other girls after I realized I loved you a couple months ago when you were playing in the snow with Lewis. I promise to be the best boyfriend if you will let me be that." Black took a deep breath and Tia could tell he was holding it. She knew she was holding her's to see what Sarah would say. But guess what? Sarah didn't say anything. Tia was proud of her twin's Gryffindor courage to walk right up to Black and kiss him squarely on the mouth.

Remus leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "I guess this means we all have to stop referring to each other by last name."

Tia shivered from his closeness and kissed him with a smile on her face.

**A/N: Phew, two chapters in one night. I really love the way this just flows out of my head :) Please let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy! **

She looked around the kitchen of Grimmauld Place at all the people that she learned to know and love the past two years. They all accepted her into the Order of Phoenix after Hogwarts at such a young age, along with all her friends, and she was forever grateful. Sarah loved that they trusted her so much, as she can with them. She trusted them with her life. James Potter was there across from her, along with Lily and their one year old son, Harry. He was a year old currently, as it was just a few weeks after his first birthday. He was currently smiling happily up at his mother, as she whispered sweet words to him. Sarah smiled slightly at the interaction and she felt Sirius grab her hand from under the table to her left. He was smiling to himself and she knew he was thinking the same as her. They were both looking forward to the day that they would have their own children but for now they were waiting for the war to be over. Sirius and herself had already come to that agreement even before they got engaged. Sarah looked over to her right to where her twin sat, Remus sitting on her other side. Her and Tia exchanged a knowing smile as they both caught each other staring at the small family. She turned away and looked at everyone else. The Longbottom's were there with their baby boy, Nevile, who were sitting next to Peter Pettigrew. Alastor Moody was there as well, but he was standing next to Mundungus Fletcher, keeping an eye on him no doubt. The Prewett's and Hagrid were there, but Hagrid was sitting off to the side as he was much too large to fit at the table with everyone else.

There was a clear of the throat and everyone stopped their interactions with one another to look over at the source. Sarah noticed the grim look on Professor Dumbledore's face, the twinkle out of his eyes. "I've called everyone here tonight on such short notice to discuss a grave matter and I trust you all with this information."

A man with long greasy hair and a hooked nose walked from out of the shadows. The air in the room changed as everyone held their breath and stared at the known Death Eater. Peter, Sarah noticed, tensed up the most. She wondered what that was about. Lily was the only one to look hopeful. Sarah knew that even though this man has caused Lily serious pain, Lily was always looking forward to the day that this man before them would change sides. She could see the tiniest bit of a smile on his lips as he looked at Lily.

"Professor, what is he doing here?" James' bitterness cut through the tension like a sharp knife. Sarah swung her head around towards him with wide eyes. From the past couple years Sarah has known James, he has never been that bitter. Even when he would torment Snape on a daily basis during their school days.

Snape rolled his eyes at James' childlike antics and answered his question in the usual drawl. "I believe Dumbledore asked me to be here, Potter."

James opened his mouth to retort but Dumbledore put up his arm to interfere. "Now boys, please be gentlemen. There are more important things to discuss. Severus here has come to me with information about Tom Riddle. Severus has gotten high up his ranks as he has given Tom reason to believe that he is spying on me, when in fact it is the other way around." At that, everyone around the table went eerily quiet. Sarah didn't like it; she doesn't like hearing silence. After a few moments Dumbledore continued. "Tom has confided in Severus that he's going to try and kill the one the prophecy spoke about in a few short months."

Everyone looked sadly at Harry Potter at the end of the table and then over at Neville Longbottom. They still weren't sure who the prophecy was talking about and Sarah didn't think they would ever know. And if they didn't know, then neither did You-Know-Who; which means he would randomly pick a child. She felt a panic attack going on as she inhaled and exhaled at a fast pace, her eyes going really wide as she looked around quickly. "Oh no, oh no." She heard Tia mutter under her breath in a frantic manner. Sarah heard a few sobs as Lily and Alice hugged their baby, in turn their husband's hugged them. She looked on with frantic breathing and tried to calm herself but it didn't happen work. Nothing ever worked for her until Sirius rubbed circles around her back. Speaking of her fiancé, he was already doing just that. She slowly calmed and leaned her head against his shoulder as he spoke up.

"What do you suppose we do, Professor?" How was he so calm right now?! Sarah lifted her head and looked upon his face.

Dumbledore sighed. "I think we should change your secret keepers, James and Frank. Your best friends are easy targets, as Tom knows who they are. James, maybe you should consider Peter. Tom wouldn't suspect him. As for you, Frank, maybe Mundungus?" At the mention of his name, Mundungus looked up with wide eyes. Maybe because he didn't think he was that trusted in the Order, thought Sarah. She looked over at Peter and he was nodding his head nervously in a fast pace. She squinted her eyes at him as she felt like he really did want this role as secret keeper, but she had no reason not to trust him so she knew to keep an eye on him. Honestly, she was surprised he even showed up tonight, as he says he's been very busy with his sick mom recently.

For now, Sarah opened her mouth to voice her opinion but Dumbledore put up his hand to quiet everyone, as they were all speaking at once. Sarah gave him an annoyed look and the tinkle in his eye briefly showed. "I believe that's the end of discussion for tonight." He clapped his hands once and he turned to leave, McGonagall and Hagrid following him back to Hogwarts through the floo. After the roar of the fire was silent, everyone else slowly left. On their way to the floo they would whisper their support to the Potter's and the Longbottom's.

The Longbottom's were the last of the Order to leave, minus the Potter's. They were huddled closely to each other, Alice crying silently against Neville. Then they were gone.

Sarah walked quickly over to Lily, James, and Harry and hugged them really tight. Tia must have had the same idea since Sarah felt her arms wrap around them all. Sirius and Remus also joined.

"Don't worry, Lily, James. We'll all protect Harry with our lives." And she knew Sirius wasn't lying. They all smiled weakly to each other, but in the back of her mind Sarah wondered where Peter had gone off too.

**A/N: Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
